Love and Hate
by samptra
Summary: Tony and Steve hate one another, everyone knows that. When a single moment changes everything, will Steve and Tony make it through?
1. Oil and Water

Disclaimer: All owned by Marvel, just borrowing.

Story: Tony and Steve hate one another, everyone knows that. When a single moment changes everything, will Steve and Tony make it through?

Genre: Romance, general, fluff

Author's Note: I'm back! One of the new stories kicking around in my mind, hopefully have the Christmas story up soon, and the debut I've of another story that I am absolutely in love with right now. For now enjoy a new sappy, fluffy, read!

Love and Hate 

Part 1 – Oil and Water

"Stark behind you!" the voice snapped angrily in his ear, the red gold blur dodging out of the way just in time. "Pay attention Stark, you're going to get yourself hurt!" Captain America glared upwards at the hovering figure. "Yeah whatever don't get your panties in a bunch," the billionaire grunted blasting out another alien. "Cap and Stark are at it again," Clint muttered firing off another arrow, Natasha snorted reloading, "What else is new, oil and water those two…" Steve threw his shield with vehemence, "Focus," he snapped. Ignoring the pain in his chest at their rather astute observation.

Tony moving above them, danced out of the way of the Hulk ignoring the banter on the com, focusing at the task at hand. The sooner they dealt with this alien menace the sooner he could go back to his lab and ignore everyone. There was a roar of rage from the green man, and the giant monster fell to the ground agonized rage. Tony paused watching in satisfaction; things where wrapping up nicely, didn't need him anymore. Nodding he was about to take off back to his work when he spotted several as of yet unseen creatures trying to sneak up on Captain America.

Without pausing to consider he dropped down firmly planting himself between them and the big spangled man. Steve heard the blast behind him, whipping around quickly he was surprised to see Iron Man at his back. He blinked in shock sure his tried mind was conjuring up subconscious desires. Shaking his head he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, one of the creatures leveled a weapon at the armored man. Steve hurriedly stepped in front of it; unable to get his shield up in time he took most of the blast in the chest. The bright blast of light throwing him backwards skidding along the pavement.

Iron Man was stunned, things moved in slow motion as the blast of light took Steve in the chest thrown off his feet. "Steve," he cried panic overriding his good sense at the sight of his big man lying motionless in the street. Hurrying to the prone hero's side he tugged his helmet off, worried brown eyes scanning the dirty face, chest constricting with worry. The others joined him; Tony reaching out hands pausing when he heard a faint moan. Relief washed through the metal man, as those beautiful blue eyes opening slowly, Tony exhaling in relief. Sitting back on his hunches, he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Steve felt like he'd been hit by the Hulk, his body was aching, and his thoughts where muddled. Disoriented he blinked, the others where looking at him with various degrees of concern. Among them, the bruised, sweaty face of Tony Stark…but that couldn't be could it? Tony hated him. "Ok Cap?" Clint held out his hand helping the big man to his feet, wincing the big guy gripped the offered arm getting to his feet awkwardly, "Yes thank you, I'm ok little winded."

Tony hid his relief snapping his helmet back on he stood the Hulk bereft of enemies was beginning to shrink, returning to Banner. It would appear the battle had ended. Good. Without a word he took off, heading back to the Tower, in no mood to tolerate Fury's ire, nor Steve's disappointed lectures about his endangerment of team.

"JARVIS shut down communications," he sighed as he landed at the Tower, "Very good Sir." Tony was in no mood to talk with the others. Stripped of his armor he headed further into the Tower, ordering his AI to get the dings and dents out of the metal. He stormed into his lab locking the place down immediately no one was coming in. Especially not in your face, perfect…handsome Steve Rogers. Furious he called up his latest suit improvements, he'd bury himself in work and forget all about today, about his heart nearly stopping when Steve had got blasted, his own reaction…he'd slipped up that's all there was to it.

Tony pushed around the holo's half assed, his heart just wasn't in it…neither was his mind. Sighing frustrated he slumped in his chair burying his face in his arms, the same question that had rolling around in his brain for months once more plaguing him, "Why doesn't he like me?" Running a hand through dark hair he frowned at the screen, lines of code scrolling steadily by. Anthony Stark knew he had a tendency to rub people the wrong way; he was loud, obnoxious, far to smart of his own good, and rather reckless. He'd never given a moment thoughts to what others thought of him, he had done what he wanted, when he wanted…that is until the human popsicle had been pulled from the deep freeze.

Like the heroic legend portrayed in the comics, Captain America had come to save humanity. Without thinking he tapped a hidden file, grainy black and white footage playing. Silent movies featuring a man in spandex pants, dark eyes watched listlessly. He'd seen them all hundreds of times before, read all the comics, had all the trading cards…a better collection then Colson, not that he'd ever tell. Captain America had been his childhood hero…and truth be told was still his hero. Brave, honorable, and gorgeous. Captain America was leading the Howling Commando's on the screen, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, what he wouldn't give to have been there with him, watching his back as they battled Hydra.

When he'd first met the Cap he'd barely been able to contain himself, he was a living legend watching him fight had been amazing; right out of the comics. Tony had utterly hero-worshiped the man, until he'd opened his stupid mouth. In typical Tony fashion he'd said all the wrong things. It had been six months since that faithful day, their defeat of Loki…and he and Steve where still at one another's throats. The short movie ended and old footage of a USO show started up, he chuckled at the Star Spangled Man with the plan knocked out Hitler.

The films ended documents and pictures shuffling by, everything and anything on Steven Rogers, Captain America, and the serum, mostly his dads' old files. Howard had made Captain America his obsession, one that had no doubt cost him his family. Tony never really got on with Howard, but in the end he was still his father, and somewhere in his arc driven heart he hoped he had made his father happy.

_You're no hero…_

The words echoed in his head again, just as they had been for months. In a heartbeat Captain America had crushed him. Those words from that man had hurt more then when they'd cut his chest open and hooked him up to that godforsaken car battery. Clever fingers pushed the file away closing it down. Eyes hot and dry as his ever present blue glow dimmed, he rubbed at the hallow ache in his chest, the world thought Iron Man hated Captain America…the truth far grimmer then that.

Tony Stark was in love with Steve Rogers.

-#-#-#-

The only noise in the gym was the steady thump as his fist connected with the bag. With every solid connection he felt his mind calming, centering. A thing of rarity for Steve Rogers these days. He was a man out of time, forcibly pulled into a fast paced, confusing world. He'd been forced to adapt quickly, and the learning curve was incredibly steep. He paused in his movement tugging off his sweat soaked t-shirt, bulky muscular flame glistening. Puffing lightly he went back to the supposedly bust proof bag Stark had made. His frown deepened, Tony Stark. The very name brought up all sorts of confusing, intense emotions.

He had been friends with Howard in his day, and to hear when he was awoke that his son was running his company, and a superhero in his own right. He'd been eager to meet him desperate to have a friend in this time. Only when he'd met the loud, larger then life man he hadn't felt a friendship…it was something else entirely. Teasing dark eyes had captured him effortlessly, the teasing smiles, the silly little nicknames….Tony had made him feel something. Something hot, uncomfortable, and confusing. He grunted hitting harder, the bag groaning on its chain, panting now his movements almost a blur, as if he could punch the confusion away.

Tony made him feel, made him want…made him burn and it terrified him. So he lashed out. He'd been so very cruel to the man when they'd met; he still with shame at his words. He had accused the man of not willing to make the sacrifice play, to lie down on the wire for the next man. Tony had snapped back 'I'd cut the wire' Steve had not understood at the time. He did now, Tony didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves unless he was the one doing it. He could still see Iron Man falling lifeless from the sky, his heart falling with him, every awful thing he'd said rolling through his head.

Steve had been so scared he'd loose him, loose that feeling he had found. Tony made him feel alive…and that scared him more then anything. Panting now he saw the bag begin to split, perversely stratified it was going to go. Breathing he gave it a final one two combination the chain snapped, the bag tore open and went sailing across the gym. He stopped chest almost heaving with exertion as blue eyes started unseeing at the mess he'd created. His mind returning to earlier today, he'd yelled at Tony, and how had the man responded? He'd saved him.

Steve moved then feeling oddly light head, he shook sweat soaked blonde hair; maybe he should have gone to see medical after being hit by that ray. Shaking himself out he grabbed up his discarded shirt, tugging it back on he tuned with one destination in mind. He was going to go to Tony's lab, and probably lecture him…when all he really wanted to do was take him in his arms, beg for forgiveness; tell him that he didn't hate him.

Feet taking a familiar path he paused on the stair eyes blurring for a moment. He shook his head again, fobbing it off as just being far to tired. Maybe he should wait for this, for the morning when he was once more in control. His emotions where all over the place, adrenaline pumping from his work out, he wanted to talk to Tony…even if it was just to have a fight. He keyed in the entry code, eyes fuzzing again. Steve frowned at the door opened; stepping inside he spotted the man instantly. Tony was working on one of his many cars, dark eyes glancing up at the sound of the door.

Tony had finally managed to loose himself in work, but the sound of the door had pulled him back to the here and now. Sighing he finished tightening the bolt, slowly he set his tools aside grabbing the rag as he turned wiping grease stained fingers he turned unsurprised to see Steve arms crossed, t-shirt sweat soaked sticking to his muscular torso. How the man managed to look so good after working out was beyond Tony. Hands relatively clean he tossed aside the rag, arms folding across his chest, resigned to the upcoming lecture and argument. He didn't have long to wait.

"Stark," he greeted briskly, "Captain," he returned face betraying nothing. The big blonde took a deep breath, "What where you doing out there today?" he demanded, Tony could see his hands still wrapped from the gym, frowning, there was blood spotting the white tape. He shrugged at Steve's rhetorical question, keen eyes worried about the bloody knuckles, had he hurt his hands on that new bag he'd designed? Maybe the material had been too tough. He tried to focus, Steve was gathering steam, "You can't just ignore the rest of the team, you do need to take some direction -" Tony tuned out again; it was the same old song and dance. Captain America, the team player, perfect… his thoughts trailed off, as Steve stopped his tirade running a hand through mussed blonde locks, eye unfocused he shook his head as if to clear it. Tony frowned worriedly.

Steve was having trouble holding onto his thoughts, his eyes where blurring again, Tony wavering and jumping in his line of sight. He blinked rapidly to try and bring him into focus, "Tony," he said tongue feeling thick; maybe if he got closer. Tony blinked in shock; Steve never used his first name. Uncrossing his arms he stepped forward, the big man was blinking rapidly...and not lecturing him. "Steve?" he ventured, watching at he took a step forward, the big man frowned looking down at his legs. Confused blue eyes locked with brown and the man went down.

Tony leapt forward barley managed to grab his shoulder keeping him from face planting. Cursing at the sudden dead weight he cradled the man close, Captain America did just keel over…this was bad. With a grunt the wiry man hefted the big body into his arms, carrying him to his couch. "JARVIS get Bruce down here ASAP!" he said, settling him on he couch. "Doctor Banner is on his way Sir," the AI said placidly. Tony felt utterly useless; he could diagnose a machine in seconds but a person. He placed a callused hand against the unconscious man's forehead he didn't feel hot. Sighing he sat beside the couch waiting for Bruce, and watching to make sure that big chest rose and fell steadily.

Bruce hurried in medical kit in hand, he spotted them hurrying over, "What'd you do?" he asked kneeling beside Steve as Tony moved out of his way. "Nothing, he keeled over mid lecture…" the placid man looked at him doubtfully over his glasses. Fishing out the stethoscope he gently pressed it against the wide chest listening to the strong steady heartbeat. Tony watched worrying, the others hurrying in. "What'd you do?" Clint demanded looking him in eye, Tony threw his hands up muttering under his breath, "Has Antony finally broken our friend Steven?" Thor was the last to join them in his over the top fashion. Tony grunted, "Why does everyone assume it was me?" the all focused on him with vary degrees of disbelief.

"He seems fine, just passed out," Bruce sat back scratching his head in confusion. There was faint moan from the prone man, everyone gathering around him anxiously, Tony hung back from the others torn between anger for footing the blame, and worried that perhaps he did have something to do with this. Blue eyes blinked slowly, hazily, Bruce gently laying a hand on his shoulder, "Steve you ok?" he shook his head grunting, "Yeah I think so..." he sat up, feeling rather confused. "Why is everyone…" he trailed off looking from face to face, blue eyes finally fastening on the most gorgeous brown eyes he'd ever seen.

Time seemed to freeze then, the world falling away Steve felt as if it was just the two of them. Something painfully hot coursed through Steve every fiber of his being burning…he had to have him. Tony stood unmoving, as Steve looked at him intently; confused Tony glanced behind him to see if someone else was perhaps there. "Tony," the man on the couch breathed, no one budged. Worried the genius was about to speak when Captain America was up off the couch and before him, "Tony," he sighed dreamily, crushing their lips together.


	2. Confusion and Clarity

Author's Note: A boxing day treat! The next chapter, enjoy!

Love and Hate

Part 2 – Confusion and Clarity 

Tony was in shock.

Steve Rogers was kissing him.

Kissing him hard and it was fucking fantastic. His rational mind retuned with an unwelcome clarity that had him hurriedly pulling away, "Whoa!" he gently pushed the big guy putting some distance between them. Trying to collect his scattered thoughts Tony slowly recalling they did in fact have an audience. "Wow…." Bruce was the first to speak, "Things escaladed rather quickly." Tony was still at an utter loss; he chanced a glance at Steve, wide blue eyes looking at him with what could only be called adoration.

"Stark, what the hell man what did you do to him?" Clint looked bewildered, "You used some experimental thing on him didn't you," he accused taking a step towards the dark haired man. Suddenly the shorter blonde was flying through the air. Steve standing aggressively before Tony glaring daggers at the man lying on the floor. "Christ Steve," Tony reached out settling a hand on his arm. Immediate chastised he turned to look at the smaller man, "Are you mad? Please don't be mad at me," he begged clasping Tony's hand. "No not mad…" he said carefully, looking to the others for help. Natasha was helping up a dazed looking Clint, Thor was chuckling, "It would appear the Captain had fallen for Anthony." Bruce approached slowly, "I get the feeling this isn't natural," Tony sidestepped Steve, "Oh you think..." he spat sarcastically.

"Any other observations you want to make?" Bruce approached the big blonde who was standing as close to Tony as he could. "Steve?" he asked gently waiting until blue eyes looked at him, "Do you know who you are?" the big guy frowned at him. "I'm Steve Rogers, Captain America,"

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2012, why are you asking me this?" Bruce glanced at Tony who was looking just as confused as he, "Do you know who we are?" Steve turned to Tony then, "I think Bruce hit his head." Tony snorted cracking a smile at that, Steve eagerly returned it, cheeks dimpling in pleasure. It did wonderfully terrible things to Tony's insides. "Ok so apparently nothing wrong with his memory, I'd like to run some more tests…" the dark haired man was making an effort to listen to the doctor, when he felt a warm hand grasp his. Startled he looked at Steve big blue eyes smiling at him shyly Tony regretfully untangled their fingers. Trying to put the big guy out of his mind and pay attention to what was happening. Steve was undeterred; looping big fingers in the inventor's shirt he hauled Tony into his chest burying his face in the others warm neck.

The inventor made a noise somewhere between a croak and moan, pulling away again before the proximity did him in. Hurrying across the lab, he hid behind his workbench a small barrier for the gorgeous man, who apparently couldn't get enough of him. Tony had to get himself together, but ridiculously handsome was making it impossible. "Bruce," he said eyeing the blonde man warily, Steve was looking at him crestfallen. "Yeah I have no idea…" he said looking between the two. "Mayhap it was light that hit Captain during battle," Thor offered, Tony looked at him brow raised, "Well done you. So what do we do about it?" Steve was edging towards him, again, looking like a lost puppy. "Brother Loki would know better, I can fetch him," Thor offered crossing muscular arms, "Not a fan of that guy," Tony mumbled Natasha nodding in agreement.

Steve wasn't really paying attention to the others, all he could think of was Tony. How good he looked in the dirty white tank top…he'd look even better without it. The image took hold in his mind clear and strong he couldn't shake it, didn't want to. Honing in on the smaller man, he took long strides towards him. Tony who'd been arguing with Thor on the merit's of brining back the man who'd tried his damndest to kill them, found his line of vision suddenly obscured by that chiseled chest. Brows knitting in confusion he looked up at Steve about to ask him why, when big hands where on his shirt ripping the tank top off with little effort. Once more utterly shocked he froze in wide-eyed astonishment; more turned on then he had right to be.

Before he could blink Steve was kissing him again, wrapping big arms around Tony's trim waist as he tugged him close, devouring his mouth like a drowning man. At that moment Tony was sure it was a dream. Like the ones he's had damn near every night since the Cap had appeared in his life. The dreams where Steve was aggressive demanding…ready to bend him over and claim him. Tony felt his hands twitch, moving to return the embrace, would it be so bad to give into this?

Steve was being hauled away, large arms where wrapping around his waist and bodily lifting him up and away from Tony. Angry Captain America struggled in the hold; well aware it was Thor doing it. His eyes never left Tony, standing stock still, shirtless and bemused, lips swollen from the intense kiss. Steve smiled smugly, hungry blue eyes looking at the tanned chest, well muscled and scarred. The blue ring of light pulsing with every inhale. "Anyone else find that hot?" Natasha asked to no one in particular, Tony blinked coming back to himself; sagging against his bench he ran a flustered hand through his hair. "Maybe we should get Loki…he muttered," Thor released Captain America once more; amused as seconds later he was back at Tony's side, pressed close.

"Right well, Thor will go see what he can do at his end, and Steve can you come up to lab for a bit, run some test," Bruce was moving towards the entrance, Thor already headed up the stairs. The big blonde made no move to follow, "Tony are you coming with me?" the dark haired man looked into honest pleading eyes. "Ummm…I'll just wait here," Steve stared at him undecided for long moments; "Ok…you'll be here though right?" the inventor nodded, completely lost. Steve pecked a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be right back, maybe we can…talk…" he murmured against his warm skin the smaller man starting when he felt a big hand cup his ass briefly before turning to follow the doctor out. Clint and Natasha on his heels.

Tony waited until the door closed before his collapsed to the floor, chest heaving he breathed hard clutching at his arc. "Oh my God…" he mumbled, trying not to hyperventilate. What the hell had happened? One minute he was happily brooding and angsting over his one sided love; accepting he was in love with a man he would never have…the next said man was all over him. It was just too much. Between the mind-blowing kisses, and rather aggressive, overt sexual behaviour his mind and body were a mess.

Beginning to settle now, breathing returning to normal he tried to wrap his mind around the last thirty minutes or so. Something had made Steve, suddenly, intensely, passionate about him. Dark brown eyes closed at the painful reminder his chest aching, he rested his head on his knees, "Keep it together Stark," he mumbled breathing deep, he centered his mind, "Get it together, remember it's not real, he doesn't feel that way about you." The words aloud made it all the crueler, he'd been so close to giving in, but he couldn't, it wasn't Steve. "He doesn't like you," he told himself, voice almost breaking, as he hardened his heart.

Several floors above them in another very different lab Doctor Bruce Banner was drawing blood from the anxious looking Steve Rogers. Blue eyes darting repeatedly to the door, like he couldn't wait to be gone. "Somewhere to be?" the Doc asked mildly, "Just back to Tony…" he mumbled sighing heavily as the blood seemed to fill the tubes at a snails pace. "Steve, how long have you liked Tony?" he asked casually, glancing up to the soldier, "Long time," he answered absently. "Do you remember what happened today?"

"Of course, Tony saved me…" he smiled wistfully, eyes on the exit, barely able to contain himself. "So you don't feel any different? " Bruce was fishing for information but nothing seemed to make sense. Steve had no concept that anything had changed, as far as he was concerned, this is the way things had always been.

Topping off the vile he expertly extracted the needle swabbing the site. Turning he labeled the sample, "All set thanks Steve…" he heard the door close. Shaking his head he sighed moving to start analyzing the blood, Tony was going to have his hands full.

Steve was already back at Tony's lab opening the door eager eyes scanning the room. Frowning when he didn't immediately see the man working. Worrying he stepped in further, relived and a little worried to see the man slumped on the floor against his work table. He bit his lip, shaking his head; Tony needed to get some proper sleep. Hunkering down beside he reached out gently tugging the smaller man into his arms. Tony dozing came awake with a start, struggling when he found himself in someone embrace. "Tony, it's me…it's me…" Steve soothed the wild-eyed man struggling, the calm voice penetrating his sleepy mind.

Tony relaxed into the warm, calming arms, before he remembered exactly why they where around him. "Whoa there Cap," he disentangled form the embrace. Steve let him slide away. He didn't move, and Tony didn't pull all that far away. "Give some blood for the cause Capt" blue eyes looked adorably confused, "Never mind," sighing Tony looked down at the floor trying to avoid getting lost in those eyes. A big hand touched his; Tony frowning, "You break that punching bag?" he picked up the still wrapped hand dotted with blood. "Yeah, sorry…" Steve shrugged, but Tony thought he looked a little pleased by that fact.

Shaking his dark head Tony tugged off the wrappings, inspecting the still somewhat raw knuckles. Steve had done a number on them to still be looking like that; the man had mad healing skills. "Think you'll live," he mumbled rubbing tired eyes, "You need sleep Tony, we should go to bed…" he stood gently hauling the other man up with him. Tony was tired, he was damn tired and still thoroughly confused. "Yeah maybe…" he muttered allowing himself to be lead towards his room. Maybe when he woke up and this will all have been a spectacular dream, cooked up by his desperate heart.

Reaching their floor Steve followed Tony's to his door, the dark haired man finally noting he didn't break off and head for his own room. Pausing Tony looked at the man frowning, "Where you going?" his brows rising, Steve smiled slowly grabbing Tony by the hips and yanking him close. "Sleep," he mumbled before he was once more kissing the handsome man. Tony was losing his mind, those hot, wet kisses where turning him to mush, and seriously weakening his resolve. He gave in for the briefest of moments, feeling hands settling on his hips, Steve hauling him closer…where something very hard and substantial was poking him in the hip. Hot lust burned through him, why wasn't he giving in again? Steve clearly wanted him…he could have what he'd been desperately craving for months.

A small, mostly ignored voice in the back of his head was speaking then…he was a lot of things, but he could honestly say he had never taken advantage, of anyone. Deep down he knew, Steve wasn't actually in his right mind at the moment, moaning internally he gently pulled away, holding the big man at arms length. "Steve…you're not…that is to say this," the blonde looked cutely confused, "I'm not what Tony?" he whispered, the smaller man shuddering, he could listen to his name on those lips all day. "You're not really thinking clearly at the moment," Steve frowned opening his mouth to protest. Shaking his head Tony gave him a sad smile, "Good night Steve," then faster then the Super Soldier could blink Tony was in his room, door closing quietly behind him.

Steve stood in the hallway alone, blinking in surprise before a smile graced his features. Turning he headed to his own room, wondering why everyone was making such a big fuss. He loved Tony. Going through his nightly routine Steve settled into his own bed, sighing wistfully. His mind muddling for a moment making him frown in confusion, hadn't he been confused earlier? Feelings a jumbled tangle he shook his head, mind clearing and crystallizing once more. There was no confusion. There was just Tony and his overwhelming feelings for the man. It was crystal clear.

Running a big hand through damp hair he lay back wishing he was in Tony's bed instead. Sighing longingly, Tony didn't quite seem to be of the same mind. Maybe he just needed a little persuading. A thought occurring to him then, his tactical mind formulating a plan, to win Tony over.

Down the hall in his own room Tony Stark was vainly trying to calm his roused body and churning mind. Today had certainly taken a bizarre turn. One that had he head and heart in knots…one minute Steve was yelling, lecturing, the next he had his tongue down his throat and his hard on pressed against his hip. Groaning he buried his face in his pillow feeling the cooler metal of his chest press into the bed, the small mechanical hum of his arc a soothing balm. He just had to get through this…Thor or Banner would come through, Steve would go back to hating him…and he'd go back to dreaming of what he'd never have. Closing tired eyes he fell into a trouble sleep.


	3. Honesty and Confessions

Author's Note: Happy New Year! My stint in retail has ended finally, hoping to have more time now to work on my stories, so enjoy the next installment of this fluffy sappy piece. Best wishes for the new year.

Love and Hate

Part 3 – Honesty and Confessions 

Steve had outdone himself, he really had. Barely able to contain his excitement he balanced the breakfast tray as he navigated the stairs a man on a mission. He'd been up early meticulously preparing a large breakfast, complete with Tony's favorite coffee. With a mission and a plan of attack in mind he had barely been able to sleep, managing only a couple hours. Though he didn't need much sleep these days, having slept for so long he didn't like the dark and the quite….shaking his head he pushed those unpleasant thoughts away.

Moving the tray to one hand he knocked softly, waiting for a sound within. Hearing nothing he opened the door, please when it wasn't locked. The interior was dark for the most part, save the blue glow haloing the bed and the man sprawled across it, snoring rather loudly. Steve paused blinking, he knew Tony snored, he had heard him a time or two falling asleep in the lab or in the common room, but not like this. Chuckling the big man shook his head apparently Tony was never quite.

Navigating the room he gingerly balanced the tray on the beside table reaching out laying a warm hand on the bare shoulder. "Tony?" he asked gently, shocked as the man on the bed came awake instantly. A worn hand instantly gripping the blue centre of his chest as he scrambled to the far side of the bed out of reach. Disoriented the smaller man curled a fist, ready to fight. Steve blinked in surprise, why did Tony come awake ready to fight? The dark haired man frantic squared off against the intruder taking several seconds to register in the glow from his chest just who it was. "Steve?" he asked taking a relieved breath, guilty the other man nodded, "Yes it's me sorry."

Tony sat shakily hand still clutching his arc, he'd gotten rather used to sleeping alone these days. Wearily he looked at the clock was 5:30 in AM. "Steve may I ask what you are doing in my room at such an ungodly hour?" Sheepishly the big guy held out his tray, "Breakfast?" blinking stupidly Tony started at the offered food. Bacon, eggs, toast, hasbrowns, coffee, OJ, and he was pretty sure that was a flower on there as well. Eyes moved from the tray to the honest, handsome man holding it looking like he was doing good things. If he had a lick of sense he would boot him out with the tray, throw up an emotional barrier and wait for this to be over…but those damn eyes. He folded like a cheap suit, "Thanks Steve," he accepted the tray smiling. The look Steve gave him, Tony could only equate with a basketful of kittens.

Tony wasn't much of a breakfast man, generally just coffee then whenever he got around to eating. Still with blue eyes watching he sipped the coffee and dug in. Steve settled beside him on the bed without invitation. "JARVIS news please," he called the TV blinking to life the sound low as the early morning reports began. Tony ate slowly, grinning as big fingers snagged a piece of bacon, blue eyes focused on the latest breaking stories, mainly their little battle yesterday.

It was a homey moment, one that Tony had thought of time-to-time, being in bed with the one you love, quite and content in each others companionship. He'd spent a lifetime looking for love in all the wrong places, let down again and again. By his parents, his friend's…endless one night stands that had expected something from him. He'd closed down, locked his heart away under that mechanical chest piece, frankly he was amazed there was still a heart to be potentially shredded by shrapnel in all honesty.

"Tony…is that really part of you?" Steve's voice broke through his own thoughts; he was staring intent at his naked chest, the metal surrounded by scar tissue. "Ummm yeah…it comes out I die." He said simply, absently reaching up to rest a hand on it. Surprised when a large hand rested on top of his, he looked down before into big blue eyes looking at him solemnly. "Your heart's mechanical?" Tony froze, he had never really thought about it before, "I guess it is…"

-#-#-#-

"Any progress big green and angry?" Tony Stark wandered wearily into Banner's lab, dark eyes looking anywhere but at the Doctor bent over his microscope. Bruce glanced up at the other man, "Well I'm running every test I can think of, and Thor's headed to see if he can root up Loki…but truthfully I have nothing." Sighing heavily Tony slumped against the counter, running an agitated hand through already mussed hair. "Want to talk about it champ?" Banner looked over at him eyebrows raised, Tony looked at him narrowly, before a smile crept across his face, "Nothing," he mumbled shaking his head, thinking idly that he needed to get his hair cut it was getting too long.

Sighing the Doc, debated with himself for long moments, before finally deciding to let the man off the hook. "What's he doing now?" Tony shrugged, "In the gym, trying to break another one of my unbreakable punching bags. Keep me posted on if anything develops I'll be in the lab." He gave the doctor a wave, departing lost in thought.

Bruce watched his back departing, something was worrying him…he couldn't quite pin it down at the moment but he would figure it out, shrugging he went back to his work.

-#-#-#-

Steve pummeled the bag, shifting from foot to foot, his thoughts centered on one thing only Tony. Dark eyes gleaming with intelligence, sinewy form moving and bunching, strong callused hands. He loved Tony…loved everything about him. He smiled feeling alive for the first time since he'd awoke in this place. Tony was everything, why didn't he see that? Steve couldn't understand why he kept pushing him away. Frowning he heard the chain groan as a particularly hard hit had it swinging. He'd been puzzling about it all morning, mind recalling their breakfest in bed;

_Steve watched the handsome profile intently; food done Tony sipped his coffee, mumbling as he watched the stock options scroll past. Unable to help himself he reached out laying a gentle hand on a blanket-covered leg. The brunette started looking down at the hand before turning questioningly to Steve. The broad man had been waiting for him; effortlessly capturing surprised lips, encouraged when Tony slowly returned the gesture._

_It lasted only a moment when the smaller man was suddenly he was up off the bed like a shot, "Got to get to the lab…" he muttered refusing to meet the steady blue gaze as he disappeared into the bathroom door closing firmly behind him. _

Put off but not deterred Steve had headed to the gym, to mull over the situation. Tony's image bright and vibrant before his eyes. He shuddered stopping his movements, a sharp ache forming in his chest, a bandaged wrapped hand clutching at his shirt. The pain passing, but he could still feel the emptiness there. He wanted to get back to Tony, needed to get back to him. He glanced at the clock in gym, was early afternoon…a sudden idea crossing his mind. He smiled slowly, absently rubbing the ach in his wide chest.

-#-#-#-

"Tony?" the familiar voice made him freeze inside his armor, heart already racing; Steve was here. He sighed closing dark eyes, he'd been locked in his lab all day in an effort to forget yesterday…and this morning…but apparently Steve was having none of it. With no small amount of trepidation he extracted himself from his work, dirty and grease stained he turned spotting the man in the middle of the lab. It took Tony a moment to process what he was seeing; but when he did he thought his jaw was going to unhinge.

Despite the current time period, Steve generally tended to wear what Tony would call 'old man' clothing, beige's and plaid's mostly. Granted he liked to tease him about his fashion choices, but really it didn't bug him all that much. At the moment however it would appear that Steve had discovered 21st century fashion…and it agreed with him. Dark denim jeans that lovingly hugged every muscle in his legs, a red polo shirt that fit him to perfection, and in his hands a dozen red roses. He looked like he'd just stepped out of some romance novel. "Steve?" he asked hesitantly, wiping dirty hands on a rag before tossing it to DUM-E. "Tony," he grinned widely, holding out the flowers proudly, "These are for you." Dark eyes darted from the offered bouquet to bright happy blue eyes. Like he could refuse that face, Steve was going to be his downfall.

"Thanks," he mumbled accepting the flowers carefully; trying not to feel a flattered that Captain America had just brought him flowers. Glancing around the room, he snapped up an empty container, checking to make sure it didn't have something in it still. Steve followed him to the sink, "So…you hungry?" he asked watching as Tony filled the cylinder with water arranging the flowers in it. "Yeah guess I am," he said softly, already figuring he knew where this was going on. "Great, I'll met you at the elevator in a half hour…" he came around the counter pressing a hard kiss to chapped lips before dashing out of the room. Leaving bemused Tony in his wake.

The playboy was nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous on a date. Sighing he ran a hand through still damp locks, looking himself over once more, black t-shirt under his casual blue dress shirt over expensive designer jeans. He maybe looking a little older and worn down these days…but he thought he maybe still had it. "What are you doing Stark…" he mumbled turning to head out of the room. He shouldn't be going out for dinner, it was only encouraging Steve. "He doesn't like you," he half-heartedly reminded himself as he heading down the stair spotting Steve immediately waiting very patiently where he promised he would. Tony had a feeling he'd been there since he'd left the lab.

Approaching blue eyes looked up at him, lighting in happiness, and the breath leaving his mechanically driven chest all at once. That kind of smile would make a man do crazy things. "Ready?" Steve asked, Tony could do no more nod following him meekly onto the elevator. They dropped to the parking garage heading towards his bike. "Get to ride your baby tonight?" Steve shot him a look, "Not good? Did you want to ta-" Tony held up a hand, "No problem, let's ride cowboy." Laughing Steve straddled the vintage motorcycle Tony shrugging into his leather jacket he slid on behind him, arms wrapping around the others waist as they headed into the early evening.

Tony pressed into the warm back, enjoying the ride. Not even caring about the stupid sappy smile on his face. Steve weaved across the city headed for the outskirts. He had spent a lot of time trying to find just the right place. Somewhere quite, out of the public eye, where he and Tony could just be together. He crossed the bridge headed away, until they saw trees. Nestled away from prying eyes he stopped the bike outside a quaint little bistro. Tony humming his approval, "Nice heard about this place… never been," he slid off the bike stretching his back with a satisfying pop.

Steve grinned grabbing a callused hand as he dragged them up the wide plank stairs. Tony looked down at their joined hands trying not to get excited, having to remind himself yet again Steve was not in his right mind at the moment…whatever he'd been hit with was screwing with his emotions. Steve didn't like him, they hated each other. Yet with every passing moment Tony was finding it harder and harder to believe.

Inside the quite dimly lit place Steve gave his name, the overly bright hostess guiding them to a secluded booth. They settled, the women handing over the menus, "Mike will be right with you." They sat silently for a bit mulling over the choices, when a handsome young man came up dressed smartly in black and white, "Would you gentlemen like to start with some drinks?" Tony glanced across at Steve, frowning adorably at the selection, "I'll just have water, sparkling please." Steve gave him a smile "Same please." Tony would kill for a stiff drink, the last twenty-four hours had played hell with his emotions, but with Steve throwing himself at him every other moment he didn't think it was a great idea to lower his inhibitions.

"Everything looks good…" Steve mumbled Tony nodded his agreement it did all look good. In the end Steve went with a steak medium rare, while Tony opted for tilapia. As Mike departed with their order they where left in silence. Steve grinned happily he was with Tony, out to dinner…what could be better. Dark eyes caught blue, and Tony smiled hesitantly feeling awkward and unsure of himself, he wanted to bash his head against the table. "Tony…tell me about yourself," Steve said suddenly, keenly leaning across the table. The genius blinked surprised, "Umm….my life is kind of an open book, anything you can't find in the tabloids it's in the SHIELD files." Steve waved a hand airily, "Of course I've read your files but I want to hear from you." Tony started across the table at the man, contemplating, anyone who knew him was well aware his private life and past where no-go's were he was concerned. Yet this was Steve Rogers…Captain America, he didn't think he was going to spread it around in the Twitter sphere.

"Ok Rogers I'll make you a deal, quid pro quo, you ask a question and I'll answer; but then I'll ask you one and you tell me." Steve looked at him eagerly nodding, "Deal." Tony sipped his water, "You can go first." Steve thought for a moment, "How did you get the mechanical heart?" Tony shook his head, "Right for the jugular eh?" he sat back in his chair, "It started with a weapons demonstration," Tony spoke softly, lost in memory as the story spilled forth. His audience captive, enthralled, and he found himself holding nothing back. By the time he'd finished their dinner had come. "My turn Spangles, tell me about your rise to fame," the blonde chewed his steak swallowing. "Rise to fame? " Tony nodded, "All the gritty details, start to finish." Chuckling the blonde grinned, "It's only fair, well it began with a skinny, sickly kid who had just got rejected from enlisting for the fifth time." Tony listened a soft smile on his face, as the animated man told his tale.

They finished their dessert and coffee had come, Steve looking at him across the table face serious and drawn. "My turn again, what happened between you and Howard?" Tony froze fork halfway to his mouth, "That hits you where you live…" he closed his eyes in pain, any other man on the planet and Iron Man would have punched him through a wall. Instead he found himself answering, "I'm not sure I really know the answer to that, he spent most of his time looking for you after the plane crash. I get the feeling that I was an after thought." He ran a hand through his hair sighing in defeat, "All the best schools, everything money could buy…but in the end I couldn't hold a candle to Captain America." Steve looked stricken face paling across the intimate booth. "Tony I…" he trailed off no idea what to say an apology seemingly very inadequate.

A dark head shook, "It's ok Steve I don't blame you never have…it was Howard more then anything." Blue eyes looked at him sadly, "It wasn't great, but he was still my dad, a war hero, and a brilliant man." Tony looked across the table, "What was he like in your time? My dad that is." Steve grinned, "You remind me of him in some ways, and yet you're totally opposite." Steve shook his head grinning, "Always chasing the ladies, when he wasn't blowing himself up in the lab." Tony grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah just after we discovered the distilled teseract, he nearly blew himself up." Tony laughed it was nice to hear that dad was very much human. "I remember this one time," he started Tony listening intently as he described his dad chasing the girls in the USO show landing both he and Steve in hot water.

By the time they had finished, the candle burned low, and the dishes where long gone. Mike brought the bill Steve insisting he pay Tony eventually relenting, "But I buy next time." Nodding the headed out of the restaurant, heading for Steve's bike. Without a word they hopped on Steve gunning towards the city and home. Tony felt oddly detached; tonight had been both liberating and painful. Like old wounds reopening.

Steve couldn't be happier, everything had gone perfectly. He felt like he might burst from happiness, Tony pressed to him tightly as they navigated home.


	4. Sickness and Sense

Author's Note: Sorry, promise I'm trying to get this one posted but my other one is really rolling right now. It's funny how an idea takes hold and you have to get it all out. It's a beast of a story over fifty pages at the moment, crazy I know but I love the plotline. Still want to get this fluffy piece all done. So enjoy the next installment.

Love and Hate

Part 4 – Sickness and Sense 

With practiced ease he guided them into the parking garage as they made their way to the bank of elevators. Tony absently leaning against the wall, his restless mind mulling over the night. "Tired?" Steve asked softly, Tony blinking in surprise, "Not really," he turned surprised that Steve was inches from him. "Shall we watch a movie?" Tony didn't dare move, "Yeah."

The common area was dark and quite as they exited; the others else ware tonight, "Bruce made me a list of movies I should watch…" Steve muttered as he riffled through Tony's obscenely large movie collecting. Settling on the couch the smaller man watched the big back as he carefully selected and qued up the disc, settling beside Tony on the couch. Curious the dark haired man froze as the opening music began to play, a very familiar theme…it was like a punch to the solar plexus. _Gone With the Wind, _he swallowed thickly Steve had managed in the space of one evening to hit all his soft points. "Tony? Tony…" Gentle worried hands where on him, gathering the smaller frame close. Somewhere in the back of his churning mind he knew he should put some distance between them, but Steve was so warm, and he felt like a raw nerve. He wrapped his arms around the big man accepting the comfort.

Steve kissed dark hair softly, inhaling Tony's scent. The ache in his chest disappearing when the small man was in his arms, all was right in his world; it made sense once more. "It was my mother's favorite movie…I remember the music when I was kid." Steve froze, "I'll turn it off," he moved to do just that, but Tony's arms tightened, "No it's ok…I would like to watch it." He pulled back a little, giving Steve a small smile, one that he returned willingly. Without a word Steve picked him up rearranging them so they lay on the couch, Steve spooning him from behind.

Tony Stark had spent a childhood devoid of affection, then his entire life trying to surround himself with people. Even if all they wanted was his money, his influence, or one night so they could brag to their friends they had been with 'the' Tony Stark. He was starved for interaction, the smallest bit of affection. Now here laying the Steve's strong arms, he'd never felt more content in his life. He didn't have the strength to push him away, to remind himself once more none of this was real. Steve's show of affection was a byproduct of some alien weaponry…tomorrow it could all be over and they would go back to hating one another. He felt warm lips press against his neck, sending shivers across his spine. Tomorrow could wait.

-#-#-#-

"Sir Miss Potts will be here to collect you in a hour, she has requested I remind you that there is a board meeting today," JARVIS's never failingly polite voice woke him. Groggy and disoriented he blinked his back was wonderfully warm, and something large and comforting war holding his arc safely. He glanced down at the big hand mind slowly piecing together the previous night. They must have fallen asleep on the couch, the TV was off but that was an automatic feature. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had slept so soundly, no doubt Captain America had kept the nightmares at bay.

Ruefully he sat stretching with a yawn grunting when his back popped. Bereft of the warm body pressed to his own, Steve woke immediately reaching out to lay a hand on the other man sighing relieved. Tony patted the hand on his thigh absently before standing, "Where you going?" Steve asked, Tony thought he sounded a little worried, "Have to get ready, have a board meeting today," he glanced at the blonde curiously "I'll be back tonight it's here in the city." Steve nodded, but the crease between his brown did not smooth, "Ok…" he mumbled sitting up as well. Tony turned heading for his room to get ready.

Steve sat on the couch staring at the floor intently, as if something there would help him. He didn't want Tony to go…he didn't like being apart form the man. That ach in his chest was back, dull and painful. Tony had to go to a meeting today…had to work he too had work. He took a shaky breath that was right he had to work today as well. Standing slowly the blonde headed for his own room to prepare for the day.

Tony clean, and pressed managed to only make Pepper wait for fifteen minutes. "Tony," she greeted holding out a cup of coffee to him, about to accept he heard a low growl, animalistic in nature the cup was snatched away by a big hand. Surprised he turned to see Steve, holding the cup as if it was some toxic substance. Startled he watched as very deliberately he got a new clean mug and poured coffee into it before handing to Tony with a glare directed to his long time assistant. Tony face neutral thanked him, receiving that pleased smile in return.

"Ummm….what?" Pepper looked at Tony utterly confused, "I'll explain in the car,"  
he muttered to the women softly still watching Steve carefully. "Ok Steve I'm leaving, have a good day," he said setting the now empty cup on the counter. The blonde looked at him, and Tony could almost swear he saw the panic flicker across his eyes, before the big man got a hold him himself. Without a word he strode across the kitchen pulling Tony close, and kissing the breath right out of him. It was hot and intense, with an underlying feel of desperation, like they where about to say goodbye forever. Tony held himself in check, pulling away again, avoiding the puppy look Steve was no doubt giving him. "I'll see you later," he mumbled hurrying to the elevator Pepper wearing a look of absolute shock hot on his heels.

She waited until the elevator doors closed before rounding on Tony, "What did I miss?" she asked incredulous, the man groaned closing his eyes a headache already behind the eyes. "A lot Pep…you missed a lot."

By the time they reached the offices the red headed women was heart broken for her employer. Well aware of the rather ridiculous crush Tony had on what she had believed to be a fictional man for the longest time. She also knew her boss was about emotional crippled as they came, there was no way this sudden infatuation Captain America had was doing him any good. "Do you really think it was a good idea to go on a date with him?" She asked as they headed towards the boardroom. Sighing the man looked at his overpriced sneakers, "No probably not…but it's hard to say no." She understood, he was like an addict only his drug of choice was a gorgeous blonde. "Have you ummm…" she blushed delicately, Tony vehemently shaking his head, "Come on Miss Potts you know me better then that…I can't take advantage." She smiled at him as the doors opened and they settled into to the meeting, Anthony Stark did have a moral compass if sometimes a little warped.

Across the city at that same moment Steve Rogers was listlessly watching over the trainees. He knew somewhere in his mind he needed to be concentrating on the task at hand, but it was impossible when he was apart form Tony. The man filled his thoughts pushing everything else aside. He needed to be near him, hold him. "Cap you ok?" blinking, the big man tried to focus on the shorter blonde man beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm fine…" he muttered rubbing his head distractedly.

Clint was worried. Cap was flushed, sweaty, looking agitated…if he didn't know any better he would swear the man was ill but Captain America did not get sick.

Steve's head was pounding; his chest was constricting painfully he felt like he was falling apart, tearing at the seams. Clearing his throat he shrugged out of his jacket, "Going to run with the recruits," he mumbled heading out on the track, hoping he could out run the physical pain he was feeling.

He lasted until early afternoon.

Hand to hand combat, was his specialty. Yet he was feeling even worse. The trainee's where paired off and working through their drills as Steve leaned against the far wall, head cradled in his hands. The pounding was only getting worse, like Thor was beating it with his hammer. His heart thrumming painfully, breath short and laboured. He closed his eyes trying to centre himself. Big arms wrapped around his painful chest, trying to hold himself from splitting in two.

Across the room two very worried assassins where attentively watching the hunched figure. "I told you," Clint frowned, Natasha was passive but she too was worried…very worried. "You think it had something to do with gun, and the sudden love for Tony?" Clint ventured crossing his arms, his companion shrugged, "Should probably check on him." Weaving through the training, they cautiously approached the Cap. "Steve?" Tash reached out laying a gentle hand on his arm. The blonde jumped a foot in the air, whirling on them wild eyed. Usually well maintained blonde hair was sweat plastered to his head, his blue t-shirt looked soaked through, blood shot blue eyes looking at them erratically.

Natasha held up her hands in a soothing manner, "Steve are you ok?" Normally clear eyes looked away, tremors wracking his body. Clint finally saying what they where thinking, "Jeez we should take him up medical, he looks awful," nodding in agreement the pair moved towards him. Each gently taking a big arm slowly leading him towards the doors. Dazedly Steve followed them to the hall. His head was swirling, he felt so awful…like he'd never be whole again.

Suddenly something clicked together in his brain, Tony appearing in his minds eye, so clear and focused in his crazily spinning world. The idea taking root in his overheated brain he pulled away from Clint and Natasha running full tilt. To stunned to stop him the pair watched dumfounded as the man vanished in a heart beat. "Where is he going?" Clint asked bewildered, shaking herself the Black Widow tapped her phone calling Bruce. "I don't know but we need to find him and get him to medical ASAP."

Steve was already out the doors of SHIELD headquarters and onto the bustling New York Streets, barley panting he turned this way and that as if scenting something on the air. Pausing his eyes narrowed as if focusing with single-minded determinedness; he was off running flat out. Barely aware he was attracting more attention then he should be he cleared a moving car in a leap and kept going, puffing his way clear across the city in record time.

The building, shiny, and modern was his target, like a madman he busted through the doors. Security shocked stood hands going for their guns when they saw the sweaty, frantic looking man run in. "Halt!" one of them yelled, but Steve was already by them, bypassing the elevators he hit the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he dashed upwards with inhuman speed. Reaching the upper level he ripped the fire door from the wall. The resounding clang startling the panicked looking administrative assistant. Frantic she picked up the phone whimpering as he passed, but Steve paid her no mind. He hurried down the hall, turning this way and that before finally spotting what he was looking for. In the large glassed in boardroom, he was there. Sitting at the head of the table frowning as he flipped through a ream of papers. Sobbing in relief Steve yanked the glass door open, shattering it in the process. Alarmed all eyes turned to him, but he could care less, in four long strides he was across the room throwing himself at Tony Stark.

Tony was utterly speechless, a rarity for him but a growing trend around Steve lately. A very wild looking Steve Rogers was baring down on him. Unable or unwilling to process process what was happening, Steve threw himself at the smaller man tumbling them out of his chair and onto the floor. Winded, Tony gasped "Ste-" he didn't get a chance to finish. Lips where on his frantically, harsh and demanding. It was shocking, and utterly arousing, Tony gave in for a moment, traitorous hands moving to grip the wet t-shirt. Before reality crashed back; he was on the floor of his board room, making out with Captain America.

Managing to barely pull away, he looked towards a wide eyed Pepper Potts, "Umm…Meeting adjourned Miss Potts," Steve was kissing his neck, muttering a mile a minute, "Like now…" she wasn't CEO for nothing. Faster then he could blink she had the room cleared; Tony turned his full attention to Steve. The big man mumbled as he loosened Tony's tie, fingers tugging up his dress shirt, "Whoa there," gently but firmly he pulled the wandering hands away disentangling from the big man he sat up. Steve eagerly reached out to touch Tony.

Steve was feeling much better, the pounding in his head lessening, his chest easing…his world once more centering and focused. "Steve, what is going on?" Tony was before him, worried dark eyes boring into him. Steve smiled placidly, reaching out again he dragged him close, nibbling his ear as big hands once more dived under his shirt spreading across, the warm muscled back. Tony gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Wait no way," he reluctantly pulled the hands out of his shirt, holding them in his own to keep them somewhere. "Steve?" he tried again to get an answer even as his phone rang. Sighing he tugged it out, reading Natasha's name. "Yeah," he answered still looking worriedly as Steve, who now with one free hand was rubbing Tony's thigh intimately.

"Tony Steve's taken off…we think he's sick. People are reporting seeing him running across the city we are currently in pursuit." A dark brow rose looking across at the man, who looked like the only thing he was going to take out was Tony. "Call of the pursuit, he'd here with me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah busted down the door, and tackled me out of my chair."

"What for?" Natasha sounded confused; Tony rolled his eyes, "Take a guess." She chuckled, "Can you bring him back Bruce wants' to run some tests."

"Will do see you soon." Hanging up he sighed, "Caused some commotion Cap, you wanna fill me in." Shrugging Steve pulled him close, "I had to see you." Tony allowed himself to melt marginally into the embrace, "You had too see me?" he asked softly, Steve kissed him tenderly, sweetly once more. "The world doesn't make sense without you."


	5. Dreams and Reality

Author's Note: Getting close to the end here, one more smutty chapter, I feel bad for Tony in this one I am not being kind. I've read a couple of others where there was a similar situation except it was Tony all over Steve. Thought it would be way more fun for it to be Steve. So enjoy the next installment!

Love and Hate

Part 5 – Dreams and Reality 

"I'm telling you he looked awful this afternoon, he was sweaty, trembling, like he had the flu or something," Clint looked bewildered glancing to the blonde man sitting on the gurney across the room, looking utterly content and happy. Tony stood between his legs talking softly, every so often removing the big wandering hands. "He looks perfectly fine to me…except for the whole all over Tony thing," Banner replied, had made no headway on figuring out what was happening "So what's changed?" Natasha mused, the Doctor had a sudden thought, "You said he ran clear across town like a mad man to get to Tony?" the pair nodded. "I wonder," he mused, raising his voice he called across the room, "Tony can I speak to you for a second?"

The billionaire glanced over nodding, removing Steve's hands he joined the others. "Any big break through?" the genius asked wearily, "Perhaps, you up for a little experiment?" dark eyes narrowed as he shrugged, "Sure I guess."

"Tell Steve you have work to do in the lab, and head back to the Tower." Frowning Tony eyed the sometimes rage monster suspiciously, "No catch, I'm going to keep Steve here run some tests." It seemed innocent enough, yet Tony wasn't sure what the man was playing at. "Just want me to go back to the lab and work?" Bruce confirmed, "I'll keep Steve here, as long as I can." Tony was not wholly on board with this plan, worried to leave Steve behind. After today's episode he was a little leery of letting the man out of his sight. "If you think so…" Bruce patted him on the shoulder, "I'm not going to do anything nefarious I promise." Tony ran a hand through already wild looking hair, "Ok but for the record I don't agree with this." Banner hid his grin, "Noted."

Nothing left to say Tony approached Steve, "Hey big guy, I have to head back to the lab…work to do, but Bruce wants you to stay for a bit run some more tests," strong hands clutched his arms, panic crossing his face immediately. "You're leaving me?" Steve was looking frantic, Tony blinked shocked at the rapid change in him, "No…no…just going back to the Tower I'll see you there later." Steve wouldn't let go, forcing the smaller man to carefully pry off his hands; he could already feel the man trembling. Something was very wrong. Worried he reluctantly followed through with the plan, "Ok then I'm off," he waved to the others departing, wondering why he felt beyond guilty at the moment.

Plaintive blue eyes watched the figure leave, shifting agitated on the gurney. Bruce eyeing him carefully, "Clint, Natasha no matter what happens, don't get between Steve and the door." They looked at him curious, Bruce already pretty sure his theory was correct, but curious as to what sort of a time frame they where working with. "What time did Steve arrive for work?" Clint still watched as the blonde man stand, then sit, only to stand again eyes never leaving the doorway. "Ummm…about 8 this morning the usual," nodding the scientist made a note, "And when was the great escape?" Tasha answered, "Roughly 1:30 this afternoon." Humming he noted that as well, adding the current time of Tony's departure.

Steve felt the pounding in his head once more, sharper, harder, his chest tightening unbearably. He was spinning out of control again. A small quite voice telling him feeling this way was ludicrous; he shouldn't need to be near someone this bad. Off the gurney he was pacing, sweat breaking out on his brow as his chest heaved erratically. He ran agitated hands through wild hair. Wiping sweating palms on his shirt, he tried to calm panicked breathing.

"That what he looked like?" Bruce asked, Clint blinking in utter shock at the sudden transformation of the man, "Yeah but it wasn't that quick this morning, he was just sort of out of it at first." Bruce noted the time, Tony had been gone roughly forty-five minutes, and Steve was a mess. Pacing the room he ignored everyone, seemingly unaware he was the subject of much scrutiny.

The three watched amazed as without warning Captain America froze instantly, before a moment later he was bolting with incredible speed out the door. Banner glanced at the time, barely an hour had elapsed. "That's not good…" he mumbled, Clint and Natasha turned pinning him with a glance, "Want to explain?"

Steve was already out the door and on the street, the hour meaning there where fewer people to gawk at him. He ran like all hell arriving at the Tower in minutes. Barely able to wait as the elevators whisked him towards the upper floors, his chest was threatening to tear apart. Sobbing in pain he doubled over trying vainly to get himself centered again. Focusing on the on thing he knew would make the hurt stop, and the world make sense once more.

The door dinged open and he was tearing through the living areas towards the lab, instincts on over drive; he had to get to Tony. With neither the inclination nor the patients for inputting his code to open the glass doors he simply kept going. Like a juggernaut he went right though the glass security door.

Tony hadn't really been working, following Bruce's instructions reluctantly he had gone to the lab but he was in no mood to work. So he sat staring at the continual code running across the screen, a rather soothing past time. Mind wandering over the last couple of days, the truly insane turn of events. From hating to loving so fast it made his head spin. He was torn emotionally, wanting nothing more then to give Steve everything he wanted, and knowing that eventually the man would once more get back his full faculties. He couldn't bare that. Steve would loathe him, hate him even more then he did now, and Tony would never be able to live with himself. He'd done a lot of questionable things in his past, but he could honestly say everyone he'd ever been with had been a willing participant and in full knowledge of what they where doing.

Lost in thought he was violently snapped out of his daze by the sounds of shattering glass. Thinking he was under attack he was off his stool ready to bolt for his suit when he caught sight of the would be assailant and it was Steve; the moron had run through the door. He was covered in laceration, blood dripping from numerous cuts, "Jesus Christ! Steve!" Tony stepped forward to help just as the wild, feral looking man was on him. For the second time that day the genius found himself bowled off his feet as a large, now bleeding man, pinning him down. Kissing him within an inch of his life.

Dazed Tony found himself returning the fervent kisses, Steve mumbling incoherently against his lips. He managed to pick out the odd phrase, "Don't leave.." and "Want you so much…" big hands where up his shirt again, ripping the dress shirt from his frame. Tony didn't protest. He was getting tired of running…tired of fighting this. Why should he? Steve wanted it, God knew he wanted it and despite his earlier misgivings, would it be so bad to give in? Tony's own hands where slipping under his damp t-shirt, feeling warm muscles shudder at his touch. Steve eager was at his pants now already beginning to push the material down Tony could feel it bunch around his thighs. He was hard, aching, wanting nothing more for Steve to touch, bend him over his work bench, give him no choice but to submit; anything as long as he didn't stop.

Parting a moment they panted, sharing each other's breath, before Steve said something that made his blood run cold, "Tony I love you…" he mumbled blue eyes staring a him steadily, if a little hazy. Tony felt his heart stutter in his chest, he had been aching to hear those words for so long; but they weren't Steve's own. Quickly he was pushing Steve away, wiggling out from under him trying to put some distance between them to collect his thoughts. "Don't say that," he said softly dark brown eyes locking with blue, "You don't mean it Steve…you've been hit with someone sort of weapon, these feeling you have aren't real." He nearly chocked on that, breath catching, trying to convince himself of the brutal truth. Hastily he was tugging his pants back up looking for something to do with his hands.

Steve looked confused, shirtless he reached for Tony looking so sad, "But I do love you Tony, more then anything." Shuddering the smaller man grit his teeth, he had to be strong, he steeled his heart, "No..no you don't." It was like a physical blow to his chest, he said the words but the meaning cut deeper then anything he could imagine. Trying to push his emotions aside he took Steve's hands, "We better see to those cuts." Happy to be near Tony, Steve followed eagerly sitting as the man grabbed the first aid kit. "Sir Doctor Banner on the phone," JARVIS announced. Tony wanted to sigh; he should have expected it really, "Put him through." He focused on dabbed gently at still open cuts on Steve; they must have been the deeper ones, as the smaller had already healed.

"Tony you there?"

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Steve with you?"

"Sure is, walked right through my security door."

"Oh…oh dear…" finished his administration, Steve was trying to kiss him again. Tony backing away putting some distance between them. "Bit of an issue Tony, Steve cannot be apart form you."

"I noticed,"

"No I mean it, he gets physically sick, before freaking out and hunting you down. It's getting to worse." Tony glanced at Steve the big man smiling at him, eyes looked out of it, not his normal sharp gaze. "That's not so good…" Banner hummed in agreement, "No word from Thor or Loki yet just don't get to far from him ok?" Tony groaned, be close to Steve for the foreseeable future…it was heaven and hell. "Ok," he paused a moment, before speaking again, weariness and defeat creeping into his tone "Bruce…if we can fix this thing, the sooner the better," Steve was pressed against him again kissing his neck distractingly, "For everyone." Banner sighed, "I'm on it Tony."

They hung up then and the billionaire sat on the couch beside the blonde wearily, not immediately pushing his advances away. Leaning over the big man was pressed against his neck again, "You smell so nice." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose sighing, glanced ruefully towards his busted door, Butterfingers already working on sweeping up the glass. "Hungry?" Tony asked pulling away again, locating a Stark Industries shirt he tugging the white material on his now torn dress shirt lying across the room. "Yeah…for you…" Tony bit his lip; Steve whispered hands moving to settle on slim hips. Tony wanted to groan, Steve in seductive mode, was a dangerous bit of business, "Ok Spangles lets eat and watch some bad movies."

-#-#-#-

Clint and Natasha found them on the couch some hours later, Steve spooning the smaller man from behind as he slept soundly. Tony was wide awake, spotting the other two he gently disengaged from the sleeping figure. Quietly joining them the trio moving into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Captain America. "How's it going Stark?" Barton asked, glancing back to the couch, Tony glared at him tiredly, "Had better days," he mumbled. "He down for the count?" Stark snorted, "Loosing your shit twice in one day apparently takes it out of you."

Tasha looked at the genius, Tony looked drawn and world weary, "You ok with," she gestured, "All this?" Tony raised a brow at her an ironic smile twisting his lips, "Do I have a choice?" He glanced towards the living room, dark eyes flashing something that the women could only call sadness and hurt. Surprised her face betrayed nothing as a sudden realization dawned, "I guess not…" she mumbled, on the couch Steve let out a sleepy moan, thrashing, "Tony…" he groaned sounding panicky. Tony returned to his side, gently hushing him as he once more cuddled into the big man.

"What's on your mind Tash?" Hawkeye asked, knowing her better then he knew himself. "I think Tony is in love Steve," that got his attention, "You think? I was pretty sure they hated each other," snorting she crossed her arms, "If he really hated him, you think he would have any qualms about locking Steve away? Would he be this understanding?" Clint shrugged, "Hard to say, I think Tony's really a good guy." She smiled reaching out a hand gripping his, "You always did have a rather sunny disposition." Clint half smiled as they headed to their own room.

In the living room Steve was clutching sleepily at Tony, holding the man like he was afraid he would disappear. Tony was running worn fingers through blonde hair tenderly. "Steve?" he woke the man, watching sleepy blue eyes blink slowly before he was smiling at him. "Steve I'm going to head to bed…" he trailed stunned to see the panic settle on his features immediately, "Don't leave me alone Tony…please…" he begged, dark eyes closed, it was horrible idea to let Steve in his bed…but then again he had seen what happened when they where separated for any length of time. Very graphically. "Ok come on then," he turned off the TV Steve eagerly following after him as they navigated the dimly lit hallways.

"Did you want to get your pj's?" Tony paused outside Steve's bedroom; the big blonde shook his head, pressing closer. "No, usually just sleep in my underwear….or nothing at all…" he mumbled seeking Tony's lips once more. The billionaire dodged half-heartedly, but briefly returned the kiss.

Inside Tony's room, Steve wasted no time, stripping down to utterly boring white boxers. Without an ounce of shyness, or hesitancy he stretched out atop the covers in all his overt masculine glory, Tony tripped around the room trying not to look. Generally he too slept in his boxers, but tonight he shrugged on a t-shirt, his light dimming noticeably as he crawled under the covers immediately turning away from Steve, as far to one side as he could go.

The big guy was having none of it, chuckling he wriggled under the covers hauling Tony against him, wandering hands running under his t-shirt. Sighing Tony locked his hands, "Captain America behave," he mumbled the complete irony of the situation not lost on him. Chuckling Steve settled his hand against Tony's chest plate, nuzzling his neck, "Good night Tony." The situation made him want to laugh and cry at the same moment, but he had never felt so utterly content as he did in this moment, wrapped in strong arms, his chest held tightly by the man he loved. Tony Stark closed his eyes, surrendering a little he moved marginally into the warm heat of the man pressed close.


	6. Truth and Forgiveness

Author's Note: Here it is folks the conclusion to my sappy piece. MAN MAN LOVING was a warning if you don't like I have no idea why you would have kept reading up until this point lol. Enjoy and look forward to me being able to get working on my other one. If you haven't checked it out, and your into sappy, romantic Stony with a strong badass Tony you'll love it. Now the conclusion; thanks for reading!

Love and Hate

Part 6 – Truth and Forgiveness

The alarm woke them from a dead sleep, Tony and Steve leapt from the bed wide awake in a heart beat. Without a word Steve was in his room hurrying into his suit while Tony tugged on the closest pants he could find sprinting to the top of the Tower, his suit assembling around him. Steve was their seconds later followed closely by the others. Colsoun's voice coming over the com. "There's been an attack on the outskirts of the city, we need to get there and contain it." Tony was off, the others following in the plane.

Dawn was barely breaking as they located the threat, Tony arriving first the others in pursuit they engaged the rather bizarre looking creatures. Tony darted in the sky rolling and tumbling with an ease that always amazed Steve. Captain America however wasn't having it as easy; Tony was too far from him. His concentration was shot, his head throbbing, and heart aching whenever the man was hit. Unaware he was whimpering, he split his attention between Tony in the sky and the foes attacking. "Stark, you better get closer to Cap before he gets killed," Black Widow snapped as she ducked an attack, confused Iron Man paused before finally noting that Steve was paying more attention to him then the fight. Cursing he landed near the man, "Steve focus," he growled, the blonde seeming to visibly flinch at the reprimand. "Don't be mad at me," he begged turning to Tony immediately, completely ignoring the foes on the other side. Tony hurried around him blasting them away, "I'm not mad," he promised huffing, "But we have to get rid of these guys alright."

Renewed with Tony so close, Steve turned setting his jaw, the tension in his body easing as he tossed his shield. Iron Man wasn't used to fighting on the ground so much, unable to leave Steve's side he stood back to back with the man gaining a very different perspective from the ground. Usually able fly out an enemies reach if they where on the ground…Steve Earth bound did not have that sort of luxury. Still they where winning, as the last of the creatures were taken down by Cap's shield Tony surveyed the ground, he did not want Steve hit by some weird laser again…not that it would really make things any worse.

Steve was barely winded, glancing around he grunted in satisfaction, they had fought well today, and more importantly Tony was fine. Feeling like he'd been apart from the other man long enough he got closer to the shiny suit of metal gently reaching out to touch the covered shoulder, the contact easy his mounting panic. Tony turned to him frowning concerned, the separation anxiety seemed to be getting worse. Steve seemed to need to be in contestant physical contact with him.

Finished Clint and Natasha where approaching, "Well that wasn't the worse we h-" she cut off guns coming up, Clint's bow close behind, and Tony was turning to see what was happening when he was blasted from behind knocking him across the clearing, and into a tree. Jarring his head hard, Tony blacked out.

He woke slowly, the pounding behind his eyes, exacerbated by the yelling. He tried to focus, picking out three very distinct voices. "Steve we need to get him to the medics," that was Clint, the reply an inhuman growl and Tony felt himself pulled tightly against something solid. "Steve please!" Natasha sounding worried, Tony decided he needed to end this comedy of errors, he called out, "I'm fine, just rattled my head a bit." He said moving to try and get out of Steve's arms.

Steve yanked Tony's helmet off, kissing him soundly. Tony well used to this by now let Steve kiss him for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm fine everyone…I'm fine, maybe we should head back." Steve said nothing simply stood with Iron Man in his arms, carrying him the plane the assassins trailing as they whispered together. "I think we need to go hurry Bruce up getting the Cap back, he's going to get himself killed he can't even concentrate on a fight," the Black Widow looked grim, Clint nodded. This needed to be fixed before someone got hurt…really hurt.

-#-#-#-

"It's getting worse Bruce," Tony mumbled from his position between Steve's legs. The big man, as was his fashion after expending so much energy fighting was dozing, unwilling to release Tony the pair sat on a hospital gurney Steve sleeping sitting up making sure he was as tight to Tony as he could get. "You think?" the man asked, dark eyes glared at him. "He nearly got his spangled ass handed to him today because he was more intent on watching me then anything. He can't even be three feet from me before the separation anxiety kicks in…and now he seems to have to be constantly touching me." Sighing Tony ran a hand though his hair, "Worse then that, he's not Steve anymore…it's like he's oblivious to those around unless it's me. He's clingy, worried I'm mad at him…" he trailed off, Banner nodding. "Nothing matters except you. You're the centre of his world."

Under any normal circumstance Tony would have given anything to be Steve's world…but not like this. He was loosing his Steve. "What can I do?" he asked plaintive, "I want him back Banner," he said softly not looking at his friend, against his back Steve gave a sleepy snort, burying his face in Tony's hair. The Scientist blinked, realization setting in, goddamn why hadn't he seen it before? "How long you been in love with him?" he asked gently, the engineer grimaced. He was tired, physically, mentally, emotionally, wearing his heart on his sleeve. "A while," he mumbled closing his eyes in pain.

Bruce's heart broke for him. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed morose. He couldn't imagine. "Love you Tony," Steve mumbled happily nuzzling closer, strong arms tightening. It was like a stab to his heart, worse then the shards trying to rip the organ apart. He flinched physically. Hearing it Bruce said nothing, simply reached out patting Tony's hand. Nothing he could say would make it better. He had no answers. All they could do was hope Loki could perhaps fix this situation before Tony got hurt worse.

-#-#-#-

Tony sat in his lab listlessly staring into space. The usually vibrant man looked beyond tired, dark rings under his eyes. "Tony?" the worried voice beside him had him turning, Steve was there as they sat side-by-side, knees touching. It had been a week. Only a week since Steve had changed, yet it felt so much longer then that. "What's wrong love?" he asked gently cupping a stubbled cheek. Tony's eyes fell closed as the warm palm cupped his face, eyes burning, heart throbbing. A tear tracked across his cheek, he was just so tired.

Horrified Steve pulled him into his arms, "Don't cry Tony, please don't…I love you so much don't cry." He mumbled kissing the tears that Tony just couldn't make stop falling, the words where everything his battered soul wanted to hear, ever dreamed of hearing.

He was done running.

With a sob he threw his arms around Steve's neck, confessing what he'd kept hid in his heart all this time. "I love you too Steve…love you more then anything." Mashing their lips together, for the first time Tony initiated, Steve quick to reciprocate, eager hands gripping his hips pulling the smaller man close. Tony didn't fight; surrendering to the man wholly.

Eager Steve stood lifting Tony easily onto his workbench, kisses turning fervent. Somewhere in the back of the blonde's mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but that louder more demanding voice was telling him everything felt so right. Tony gasped as his t-shirt was ripped off, before big hands palmed him through his jeans. Moaning he arched into the hand, why had he fought so long when it felt so incredibly good? Eager Steve broke contact for a second tugging off his own shirt before he was back, devouring Tony. Callused hands moved to undo Steve's pants the material pooling to his ankles, no plain white boxers today they where blue. The thought flittered through his mind briefly before, Tony's own pants where pulled off tossed across the lab.

It wasn't gentle, or loving, rather it hungry and needy. Like a dying man Steve had stripped him of his underwear, Tony falling back on his worktable sent parts and papers scattering. Something digging into his back but he didn't care. All he wanted was Steve, watching as he sucked on his fingers, brining the slick digits against Tony thrusting them inside. Wriggling and moaning Tony tried to relax. There was lube he was sure somewhere but he didn't want to leave, not wanting to break this moment. Steve's fingers worked quickly, he wasn't wasting time. Spitting on his hand he lubed himself up quickly. Thoughts hazy and unfocused, all he wanted was Tony, needed to be inside Tony; ignoring the screaming in his mind for him to slow down.

With a smooth thrust forward, he was penetrating the smaller man. Crying out Tony arched his back, hands gripping tight to the table, caught between pain and the sheer overwhelming pleasure. "Ahhhh," he bit his lip moaning as Steve sunk into him. Fully imbedded the big man paused panting, looking down at the man beneath him. The truth crashing into him, he was inside Tony Stark. That tight wet heat, driving him to distraction. Rocking slowly he swallowed gasps from kiss swollen lips. Tony bit his cheek hard enough to bleed, it hurt, Christ yes it hurt, but the pleasure was fast overshadowing it. He could feel Steve, every inch of Steve. The big man thrusting steadily into him. Dazed brown eyes started up at the ceiling, feeling surreal, almost detached from the moment. Wondering distantly if this was yet another fantasy cooked up by his desperate imagination. Blue eyes appeared in his line of vision, Steve was smiling at him, "I love you."

Tony choked back a sob as he reached up wrapping his arms around the man's neck arching into the next thrust. Steve gripped narrow hips hard enough to bruise, as he snapped forward grunting. Blunt finger nails where digging into his back as Tony mumbled incoherently, Steve shifted and Tony was yelling his pleasure, "Yes!" he hissed. Tony was loosing his mind, Steve was hitting that delicious spot inside him over and over. Stars where bursting in his mind, he felt like a man getting what he'd been craving most; a junkie getting his fix. Better then any imagined fantasy.

Steve grunted movements turning erratic and quick, combination of new experience and overwhelming sensations where driving him to the edge. "Tony!" he gasped, vaguely feeling something painful in his shoulder. Tony bit down on the muscular shoulder muffling his cries of passion; his fantasy's coming true. Steve pounding him on his workbench. Moaning low in his throat as Steve hit his prostrate head on he shuddered, hot intense orgasm ripping through him. Steve felt the smaller man tightening around him, thrusting once more spilling deep inside his lover, "Tony!"

The big man collapsed against him, Tony automatically pulling him close, kissing sweat matted blonde hair. Steve panted lightly, head resting against something cool, and humming. With each breath he took, the fog that had settled in his mind the last few days began to clear. Confused he stood pulling back, a debauched thoroughly sexed Tony Stark looking up at him through dazed tired eyes. Blue eyes glanced around looking around completely uncomprehending, they where in Tony's lab…he looked back down they where both naked. "Steve?" Tony asked softly, concerned when he saw sheer panic in his face.

The Super Soldier's eyes widened to all sizes, when he realized he wasn't just on top of the man, he was inside him. Panicking he pulled back, not missing the pained wince from the smaller man. Frantically he pulled up his boxers bunched around his thighs tripping over the pants around his ankles. "Steve what is it? What's wrong?" Tony was sitting up, ignoring his own nudity he focused on the franticly moving man, concern in every line of his face. Steve could see lips swollen from kisses, bruises already darkening on those lean hips, love bites littering the smaller man's neck and shoulder; his mind rebelled he had sex with Tony Stark…and he had no knowledge of it. Utterly disgusted with himself, he did the only reasonable thing. He ran.

Tony astonished watched him dash away up the stairs, stricken he didn't say a word. It would appear the spell had been broken. Shivering the smaller man wrapped his arms across his arc the light dimming, as his heart broke. He closed burning eyes promising himself he wasn't going to cry.

Steve hadn't had a panic attack since the serum, but he was sure he was having one now. He paced his room frantically, shirtless, pants undone, he ran his hands through already wild hair. Why couldn't remember anything? He wracked his brain, the last clear memory he had was the battle, then going down to the lab to lecture Tony. He frowned brow wrinkling in confusion, the next thing he could clearly recall he was waking inside Tony. He collapsed on the bed in defeat, why couldn't he remember?

A sudden pain lanced through his head, images flooding across his consciousness. Kissing Tony in the lab…looking at him across a candle lit table…cuddled on the couch…he panted pain easing but feeling drained and sore. Moaning he clutched his aching head, warm wetness running across his face, blood dripping steadily from his nose. The throbbing pain flared again, more images ripped across his brain, blue eyes rolled back and he collapsed across his bed.

In his lab Tony dressed once more sat gingerly on his stool staring dry eyed at his messy workspace. Still trying to process what had happened in the last hour. He felt like an utter creep, why had he given in? Steve had looked so disgusted, so betrayed. He buried his head in his arms, self-loathing rolling off him in waves. "Sir," JARVIS interrupted his pity party, "Go away," Tony muttered, "Sir," the AI tried again voice a little more urgent. "What?" Tony snapped, "I believe Captain Rogers is having some sort of episode…he'd convulsing on his bed." Tony's head snapped up, panic in every line of his body he sprinted from the lab.

Busting through the door he spotted the big man right away, "Shit, Steve," he crawled onto the bed gently patting his face. His nose was bleeding badly; eyes rolled so far back in his head only the whites where visible. "Oh fuck this is bad…." he got up he'd go get his suit and fly Steve to the hospital. He paused half way to the door, "Wait maybe call Banner…" he turned to go back to Steve. "I can call Banner on the way," he chastised himself turning again to get his suit.

Steve let out a strangled moan, Tony was by his side instantly, "Steve? Steve can you hear me." The big man on the bed made a low sound blinking his eyes once more clear, "Tony?" his voice sounded croaky, but the billionaire was relived. "Right here, just a sec," standing he heading for the bathroom damping a washcloth he returned. Steve hadn't moved, strong fingers slowly messaging his temples. Climbing back on the bed carefully he wiped up the blood on that chiseled chest and face. "You ok?" Tony asked, Steve moaned faintly, "My head feels like my brain's been chewed up and spit back out." Wincing in sympathy, Tony flipped the washcloth placing it tenderly on his forehead.

Awkward silence descended then, Tony unsure if he should stay or go. They hadn't parted on the best of terms earlier. Steve spoke first, "Tony," he said voice sounding plaintive, and pained, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for the way I acted this week." The dark haired man blinked, "You remember?" he asked, "Not quite just images…just all sort of came back at once." Unable to help himself Tony ran a hand though the soft blonde hair, Steve moaned. "Sorry," he said pulling his hand back as if he'd been scalded. "No…no…it felt nice," Steve sighed as the tender hand returned to its soothing ministrations. "You have nothing to be sorry for Steve, you didn't know what you where doing. They think it was that ray you where hit with." Tony explained his heart clenching in his chest; that was right, Steve hadn't known what he was doing.

They where silent again the big blonde trying to collect fragmented thoughts, it felt good to have Tony so close to him. "About what happened in the lab," Tony started, swallowing thickly, just do it quick; like a band-aid. "I mean…you don't, that is to say…" he trailed off trying to piece together what he really wanted to say. Steve opened his eyes looking over at Tony shocked; the man was usually so large and exuberant but he looked so small at the moment, defeated, and if Steve didn't know any better he would have said he was blushing, looking at something across the room.

Steve felt realization settling in, the last week he'd been all over Tony. From the flashes of memory he had, he'd acted like an utter degenerate…and Tony…Tony had been nothing but understanding. Steve was completely, totally, and utterly in love with the genius. He had been for a long while now, just too stubborn to admit it to himself. "We can…ummm…forget it even happened," Tony was speaking again, desolate brown eyes met his, "Just go back to the way it was before, and pretend this week ever happened." Steve started at him in shock; Tony was giving him an out. "No," Steve said slowly, the hand paused in his hair. "No?" he asked in a bare whisper. "No…I don't want to forget about this week," he said firmly, big hand reaching up he grabbed the front of Tony's t-shirt feeling the cool metal under the material. He tugged the man towards him, stunned as they were kissing softly, sweetly.

Stunned he pulled away, utterly confused. "What…umm…what?" Tony was at a loss for words Steve was chuckling, "The only regret I have is not remembering what happened in the lab fully…" he whispered tugging the man in for another kiss. Tony didn't respond right away, still trying to get though his utter amazement. Before he was returning the kiss fervently, "You mean it?" Steve pulled him down so the smaller man was stretched on top of him pressed from lips to ankles, "More then anything."

-#-#-#-

"Banner I have located brother Loki…and have returned with most excellent news," in his usual exuberant fashion the overly loud demi-God burst into the lab. Clint and Natasha worried for Tony had offered to help Bruce in his last ditch attempt to cure Steve. They all turned to him hopefully, "That's the best news I've had in a week," the doctor said. "He didn't come back with you?" Thor shook his head, passing over what looked like a scroll, "Nay brother is still serving out his punishment in Asgaurd, but he sent this missive for Doctor Banner." Nodding the man accepted the parchment, opening it he skimmed the neat writing, a slow smile beginning to form.

"What is it?" Clint asked eagerly, peering down at the rows of very neat cursive. "The jist of it is, the weapon while rather harmless, is meant to amplify feelings the person already has. Generally in battle, fear, however if the person is afflicted by a different feeling it would amplify that. The only cure he writes is to give in to the feelings, usually running from battle." You could hear a pin drop.

"Why are you so happy?" Clint asked confused, Bruce was still grinning widely, "Because it amplifies emotions the person already possesses…" Thor was smiling grandly, the other two slow to catch up. "Steven already loved Anthony," he offered arms crossing, "It just made him be honest to himself." Clint and Natasha began to smile relived, Bruce chuckling, "Good luck Tony."

-#-#-#-

They lay entwined in Tony's too large bed, sleepy and sedate. The billionaire couldn't remember a marathon like that; his lab, Steve's bed, Tony's twice…the shower. He was utterly spent. Steve was kissing his neck sweetly, running hands across his bare chest tracing the blue glow. He loved Tony's light, "When I'm with you I'm never in the dark," he murmured kissing where metal and flesh met. Tony started, smiling sleepily as he was gathered in strong arms, it had been a hell of an emotional week but in the end he couldn't be all that mad. It had brought Steve to him.

"Tony?" the dark eyed man was almost asleep, "Hmmm?" the blonde moved to settle a hand over his heart, "I love you." He said, Tony smiled, he'd dreamed of this moment since that too perfect man had managed to settle firmly in his heart. "I love you too Steve...you have my mechanical heart," he whispered, knowing it was utterly sappy, but it was ok, because it was Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve closed his eyes, "I'll keep it safe." Tony settled a hand on top of his, "I know you will." They where quite a moment, "I'll try not to chase you across the city, tackle you, and molest you again." Laughing outright Tony turned in his arms, "That…that I enjoyed." They kissed soundly, safely cocooned in the large bed the TV playing quietly in the background, Tony grinning into the kiss recalling an old saying, Steve paused, "What?" chuckling the genius pulled back a bit, "They say there is a fine line between love and hate." Blinking Steve grinned as well, who could argue with that kind of logic?

End.


End file.
